poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Alidragon rises!
Here's how the Alidragon rises in Stardust: The Wish Creator. drawing from the ground rises Tinkerputt: Yes, I've done it! after the drawing comes to life, it reveals to be a fake version of an Alidragon! Tinkerputt: It can't be! Applejack: What in tarnation is that?! Marry: That's an Alidragon? fake Alidragon then knocks over the machine and then it starts walking into the woods Tinkerputt: That creature's not an Alidragon! as the fake Alidragon walks, several trees and plants die Timber: Yoew! What's going on?! Splinter: All vegetation is dying! Marry: The earth! It's sucking energy from the earth! Lucario: Lu! races onto a cliff and uses aura sphere on the Alidragon but it does no affect Fake Alidragon: Godzilla (2014) ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! he fires a fireball which Lucario is sucks into its mouth the Alidragon starts shooting out fire balls which grabs the fleeing animals of the forest watches the fake Alidragon's rampage as Tinkerputt lands Marry: Father, please tell me you have plan to stop this! Tinkerputt: No, I don't. I have nothing up my sleeve. Fake Alidragon continues as the Dazzlings come in Sonata Dusk: Maybe now's not the time to drop in unexpectedly. Aria Blaze: Yeah. they are engulfed in a fireball Ed: The Mutant's eating everyone with giant fireballs! Tinkerputt: No, this wasn't suppose to happen! That's not an Alidragon! It's evil, pure evil! Sargeant Calhoun: Tinkerputt Tinkerputt: Ow! Sargeant Calhoun: Hope you're happy, magician. This place is going down and it's all your fault! Mucker: This is exactly what can happen when you mess with nature! Peter: Are you kidding? Look at it, he's like Godzilla but with wings! a fireball heads for Tinkerputt Marry: No! her father out of the way and gets eaten instead Tinkerputt: Marry! Marry: Father, if this is the end, ten I'm glad the last thing I see is you. eaten Tinkerputt: No, no. MARRY!!!!!! Patrick: He's got Marry! Rarity: Oh, no! Uniqua: And now it's gonna eat us! Eddy: RUN FOR IT!!! Pablo: Whoa! AAAAAAHH!!!! attacks the group" begins playing [they all run as a fireball chases them Gail Trent: and falls Ow. as the fireball reaches her No! ZOE!!!!! HELP!!!!!! Cybersquad: gasp Digit: IT'S GOT GAIL!! Zoe Trent: NOOOOOO!!!!! MY SISTER!!!! Gail Trent: ZOE!!! RUN!!! SAVE YOURSELF!!!! GO!!!! '''eaten Zoe Trent: '''NOOOOO!!!!! continue running but Zoe cries over the lose of her sister Charizard used flamethrower on the tentacles Tinkerputt: Be careful, it's after Stardust's energy! they continue running, the Alidragon fires another fireball and it heads for Sweetie Belle Rarity: SWEETIE BELLE!!! then shoves her sister out of the way and is engulfed instead Sweetie Belle: RARITY!!! Rarity: RUN, SWEETIE BELLE!!! eaten Rainbow: Why that... I'm goin' in! towards the beast Twilight: Rainbow, no! Rainbow: Take this! it on the snout Fake Alidragon: as it looks at Rainbow Rainbow: Sorry. the Alidragon fires another fireballs and eats her Scootaloo: RAINBOW DASH!! Alidragon: ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! continue running from the beast as it follows behind Spongebob: This is bad! First it eats Marry, then Gail, Rarity, and now Rainbow! Who could be the next victim be? he stays that, Applejack trips and tumbles Applejack: Whoa Nelly! tries to get up, but is eaten Apple Bloom: APPLEJACK!!! Squidward: You just had to say that didn't you? Spongebob: Sorry. Jolteon: Sunday (in his version) Funny how a good monster chase. Could give you an energy boost! Glaceon: Birdie Less talking, more running! of the team are screaming as they run the ALidragon fires another fireball Smudger: Here it comes! Blackie: Can someone please do something?! there was a blast Spike: Look! Salamence: in Smudger: It's Salamence! Salamence then starts using hyper beam at the fire balls Brian: Let's get on! of the team hop on the Salamence the fire balls chase them Charizard and Tinkerputt appear Tinkerputt: Be careful! He's after Stardust! Warn your friends flying those planes! Apple Bloom: Right! Brian: Head up to the planes, Salamence! Salamence: to them Scootaloo: That thing is after Stardust! Cody: Then we need to stop that thing! Dusty: But how?! Ishani: I'm not sure, but we got to be careful and not get eaten! Tinkerputt: I'm going to need your help! Stardust should be able to absorb energy out of that beast if we put him back on my machine! All we have to do is reverse the polarity and it should work! Twilight: I'm not willing to trust any plans of yours! Tinkerputt: You got to! I just wanna save my daughter. Brian: Well, I trust you. Dusty: LOOK OUT!! fire ball comes in! Charizard then uses flamethrower to repeal it Edward: I have an idea! Maybe we can buy Tinkerputt time to reset his machine if we provide cover fire at that thing! Tinkerputt: Good idea! Edward: radio Duel Banker, calling all planes! Draw fire at the beast! We need to give Tinkerputt a chance to reset his machine so we can destroy this thing! And avoid all fireballs at all costs! see the Alidragon walking as we see Gail, the 3 ponies and marry inside Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles